1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of spinning reel control and release mechanisms for use on fishing rods having spinning reels for casting. In particular this invention relates to a thumb-operated fishing line choke that is installed on the handle of a fishing rod having a spinning reel attached to the rod for casting so that the invention is used for choking the fishing line so that the line may not move just prior to casting the rod forward to release the line and its lure allowing the line to unwind from the spinning reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Kaminski U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,443 describes a fishing reel accessory to be mounted on the handle of a fishing pole where the accessory comprises a finger operated brake member that is adapted to engage the reel and prevent it from turning thereby preventing the unwinding of the line from the reel. This brake member has a spring-loaded thumb lever that is pivotally mounted at the handle. Accordingly, this accessory prevents the slipping of the fishing line during casting. This is not a fishing line choke per se, but it is a fishing reel brake.
The Denny et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,367 describes with many types of spinning reels, the practice of the fishing line being temporarily retained by looping a portion of the line extending from the spinning reel over the tip of the users index finger. Then, as the cast is made, the index finger is retracted at the appropriate time, so as to disengage the finger from the line to allow free unwinding of the line from the spinning reel, as the terminal line tackle or lure is projected toward the splash-down location. This Denny et al patent incorporates a housing mounted on top of the rod handle. This housing includes a spring-loaded thumb lever that includes a perpendicular latch pin. The line is looped around a V-shaped, smoothly rounded, recessed fairlead by the user's left hand, and then the line extends rearwardly and passes once around the latch pin, and then extends forwardly and downwardly in a linear reach toward and through the aftermost line guide. The fishing line is released by a slight movement of the thumb at the appropriate juncture in the casting operation.
The Meredith U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,380 describes a fishing line brake or choke for a spinning reel. There is a spring-loaded thumb lever that is mounted on top of the rod handle, and it acs upon line pincers having both pivoted handles and line grasping jaws, almost like a pair of pliers. This patent mentions the fact that the monofilament line is quite fragile, and that any mechanical device that touches this line must be delicate in its contact so as not to injure or weaken the line.
The Butehorn U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,963 describes a mechanical finger for controlling the line of a spinning fishing reel. This patent relates to a manually actuated release mechanism for permitting the fishing line to disengage from the mechanical finger during the casting of the lure without the necessity of having to directly hold the line with the users hand. This mechanical finger serves to hold the line as it is being cast so as to prevent slipping and pulling of the drag or the sinking of the line into the windings of the reel. There is a hollow housing mounted on the top of the rod handle and it supports a pivotally mounted mechanical finger assembly or latch supported upon a centrally located hinge pin. A U-shaped bail is pivotally supported upon the rear end of the housing and it serves as the locking means for a trigger or thumb plate. Notice there is no spring acting upon the latch. The fishing line is wound upwardly from the reel around the rear of the mechanical finger on the latch, then forwardly around the housing and into an indent at the forward end thereof and then rearwardly back and around the mechanical finger so as to extend forwardly toward the front end of the rod. Thus, it will be recognized that any forward pull on the line only tightens the engagement of the line with the housing so that no pull is exerted upon the line on the reel. The cast is then made in the same manner as with a conventional surf reel during which cast the thumb is lifted at the proper time from the thumb plate to permit the latch member to rotate to a released position, in which position the mechanical finger is disposed to fall open forwardly to permit the line to disengage from the mechanical finger and from the housing, whereupon the lure draws the line outwardly from the reel in a conventional manner.